


Processing

by Realist



Category: The Orville (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 12:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17981258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Realist/pseuds/Realist
Summary: After the events of the Kaylon take over,  Isaac is unable to cope with a new set of emotions that is changing his programming.  Minor spoilers for Identity part 2.





	Processing

**Author's Note:**

> First fic, I have written in years, but I had to do it after watching Identity part 2. With this story, I envision Isaac with a bit more human emotions and how he is coping with dealing with them for the first time. Isaac is a bit OOC, but I still tried to write him as he is portrayed in the show.

Sighing to himself, Marcus dreaded walking towards his quarters. Since the aftermath with the Kaylons, being at home was becoming unbearable. His mother for the past two months was still dealing with patients affected by the attack, writing death reports, signing death certificates, giving testimonies along with many other duties which left her emotionally exhausted. She was losing weight at a drastic rate and there were some nights Marcus would wake up to hear his mother crying.

Ty was waking up to nightmares of Kaylons and would beg Claire for Isaac. She tried her best to comfort him and tried to explain about Isaac being away, but it didn’t help. As the eight-year-old started to lose sleep, his behavior was becoming unbearable and he was throwing random tantrums throughout the day, in addition to losing weight just like his mother. Claire was now at the point that she had to give him a sedative simply to get him to sleep for a few hours.

As for Isaac, Marcus didn’t know much. He knew that some crew members were hostile towards the robot and to avoid the hostility he immediately went back to his quarters after every shift. The last time Marcus had seen Isaac in any capacity was over a month ago where he came and apologized to his family. Claire had invited him to stay for dinner, but the robot left stating he still needed to process everything.

Taking a detour towards the simulator, Marcus stopped as he saw Isaac in front of him. He wanted to call out to him but decided to quietly observe as Isaac pressed a code into the simulator’s keyboard and stepped inside.

Curiosity took over as Marcus went to the keyboard and did the override code. Normally, the override code was a secret, but it wasn’t a well-kept secret.

Going inside, he was outside with miles of green grass, a clear blue sky with clouds, and the sun shining down. In the middle of it was a tall white tree with an adult human male sitting at the base of it. Marcus was a bit confused since he thought only Isaac would be in here. But then he remembered his mother telling him that Isaac had a human appearance in the simulator.

Moving slowly towards Isaac, Marcus made the decision he would try to be some type of support system for him. Sitting down Marcus kept silent until Isaac looked up towards him. Seeing the pale face with seemingly tears rolling down his face was enough to shock Marcus, but he didn’t say anything as he took Isaac’s hand. For a moment he thought it would be cold and metal, but there was a small amount of heat with a feeling of flesh. In response, Isaac looked away into the scene he created.

The two sat that way for what seemed to be hours not talking until Isaac stood up. “Thank you, Marcus,” was all he said as he left the simulator.

Taking that as a good sign, Marcus gave a sad grin and left as well.

Over the next week, Marcus met Isaac in the simulator, and the two held hands never talking. 

“How are your Mother and Ty?” Isaac asked on the fourth day.

“Ty can barely sleep or practice the piano. Mom is exhausted and cries when she thinks we’re asleep. They’re hurting without you.”

“I do not mean to cause them emotional distress. That was never my intention. I am sorry.”

“Then come home to us.”

“I cannot.”

“Why not?”

“Due to my programming, I caused others to die. I have betrayed the very crew that once called me their friend and have alienated them with my despicable actions. I have done nothing of merit that makes me no better than the biological life forms that once ruled my homeworld.”

“But you have overridden your programming to save Ty and to sacrifice yourself to save everyone on Earth and the remaining crew. Your programming has changed to love Mom. Mom says actions speak louder than words. You are subconsciously changing your program for the better.” Seeing a somewhat look of doubt on the normally stoic face, Marcus posed a different question. Why are you in here as a human?”

“Because it is the appearance that appeases your mother.”

“And you keep it, because you love her. Why have you cried?”

“I do not have an explanation.”

“Because you feel regret for your actions. You’re more human than you would expect Isaac and you have proven that over and over again.”

“But my actions…”

“Will be forgiven. Not only by Mom and Ty, but by the rest of the crew.”

“It is more complicated than you think Marcus. I wish not to talk about this anymore.”

Marcus wanted to push it more but decided against it.  
==-=-=-=-=-=  
Ed silently stared at Kermit almost wishing that the could get some type of advice from the Muppet.

“Captain.”

“What is it Talla?” he asked snapping out of his thoughts.

“I just wanted to report to you that since you oversee Isaac. He has spent an unusual amount of time in the simulators lately.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know, but recently Marcus has been in there with him and I was thinking we should ask him and maybe not involve Claire.”

“Alright, understandable call him in here.”

“Yes, sir.”

A few minutes later Marcus walked in unsure about why he was summoned.“You wanted to see me Captain?” the teen asked.

“Yes, Marcus take a seat. How is it going?”

“Okay, I guess. Did I do something and why isn’t my mom here?” he questioned.

“You didn’t do anything Marcus. I do not know if you are aware, but when Isaac was reactivated his being was made my responsibility. And I told him what I expected, but I do allow him freedom. Talla has told me he has visited the simulator lately and that you have been in there with him. And I want to know what is happening?”

Marcus looked down as he tried to form the right answer in his head that didn’t sound stupid, but in the end, he just told the truth. “We hold hands.”

Ed’s left eyebrow went up. “Excuse me? Hold hands?”

Sighing Marcus explained. “During the shuttle accident, Ty needed his hand held by Isaac for comfort. It was something Isaac didn’t understand at first. When Mom thought Ty was dying, he held her hand without being told. She said that when he did that it was her first indication that he was more man than a machine or something like that. When he goes in there, he simulates Ty’s favorite place and he takes the human form that Mom loves and he tries to process everything that has happened, but he can’t, so he ends up crying. The first time, I saw him cry I just held his hand like he did to Mom and he stopped. Holding hands is his method of comfort. We usually do it in silence and it wasn’t until the other day, we actually started to talk.”

“More human than machine,” Ed whispered. “How is he coping?”

“He’s beating himself up for his actions.”

“Marcus, today I want to meet Isaac in the simulator if that’s okay?”

“Of course, Captain.”

“You’re dismissed and thank you for being such a great young man. You truly make your mother proud.”

For the first time in weeks, Marcus smiled as he thanked the Captain and left.  
==-=-=-=-=-=  
He just couldn’t process it. Why in this body did tears exist? It went against what he programmed for the simulation and his own programming. Feeling the tears come again he buried his head into his knees almost hoping that Marcus would show up soon. Sensing the door open he looked up only to see the Captain. Quickly he stood up.

“You can sit back down Isaac,” Ed said gently. 

Doing as he was commanded, Isaac waited as the Captain got a good look of him in his human guise, other than Claire and the boys no one knew he had one.

Sitting down next to Isaac, Ed wiped some tears away from the other’s face. He marveled how human it felt and that the tears were wet. Next, he took Isaac’s hand and held it. Confused Isaac accepted the gesture.

After about 10 minutes of sitting in silence, Isaac finally asked. “Where is Marcus?”

“In his quarters. I asked to switch places with him, so I can be here with you.”

“Such an action was not needed.”

“I think it was. You’re are a part of my crew and I care about you.”

“Even after…”

“Even after what happened with your home planet, me caring about you has not changed. And it’s not just me: Kelly, Gordon, Talla, and especially Claire all care. Isaac, if anything, I’m more mad that I didn’t know that you were beating yourself up.”

“What do you mean in beating myself up?”

“It means to blame or criticize yourself, in a way that is unfair or unnecessary. Mistakes were made, but now is the time to make things right and you’ve already started.”

“I have not Captain. Please leave me.”

“You have made progress Isaac, believe me.”

“Please leave me.” 

“Isaac!”

A tone of annoyance unexpectedly came from the robot. “Captain, I have never asked you for anything, but please let me process alone.”

Feeling somewhat defeated Ed nodded and got up to leave. “I’m always there for you,” he said deciding that only one person could help Isaac.  
==-=-=-=-=-=  
Claire stepped into the Captain’s office, not really surprised that she was summoned. Over the last few weeks, she had consulted him about the multiple deaths that occurred and provided multiple reports to him. She hoped they would not speak of death in this meeting.

“You’ve summoned me, Captain.”

Ed frowned as he got a good look at her. He didn’t like how skinny she looked and the dark bags under her eyes. “Claire when is the last time you’ve talked to Isaac?”

Her right eyebrow went up. “A few hours ago, but I only talk about anything that pertains to work. Why?”

“Has Marcus told you that Isaac goes to the simulator to process his actions?”

Her eyes showed confusion. “No, not at all. What else does he do?”

“He takes his human form and cries.”

“Cries? That can’t be. Isaac can’t cry.”

“Claire, I’ve seen it myself and I have tried to help him, and Marcus has tried, but I think he needs you the most.”

“Captain, I don’t know if I can help him.”

“Claire, you have more of a connection with him compared to anyone else on this ship. He needs you, please go to him after shift tomorrow.”

“Alright. I’ll go to him. I don’t know if I’ll do any good. Am I dismissed?”

“Yes.”

Walking out, she felt her chest tighten up. She stopped and leaned against the wall as the Captain’s words played through her head. She was unsure about her feelings and to help Isaac seemed impossible. However, Ty’s constantly sad face flashed into her mind, and the feeling of loneliness filled her. She knew she had to try anything to just get rid of the pain.  
==-=-=-=-=-=  
The next afternoon, Claire felt a soft breeze on her face as she walked into the simulator. Looking over to Ty’s special tree, she saw at the base the figure that she once made love with. She couldn’t believe how vulnerable he looked as he pressed his head into his lap. Moving towards him, she dropped to her knees and lifted his head up. A pair of beautiful brown eyes with tears streaming down them stared back at her.

“Claire.” It was the first time, he had ever spoken her name and with a voice barely above a whisper. Before she could say anything, he whispered. “I am sorry.” Taking his head, she placed it onto her shoulder as his arms wrapped around her. “I am sorry,” he whispered again as he tightened his grip.

Relief and forgiveness flowed through her as he cried into her shoulder. Knowing nothing needed to be said, she rubbed circles onto his back. After some time, he stopped and lifted his head. “Isaac,” she said as she wiped his tears away.

“I am sorry for this display of…”

“Emotion,” she finished. “Isaac don’t be sorry. This shows me that you are not an emotionless being. And I’m here to help you cope.”

“Why?”

“Because I love you.”

Pausing he just stared into her eyes before he whispered the next few words carefully. “I love you too Claire.”

She felt her heart almost burst out of her chest as she kissed him. Knowing nothing else needed to be said right now, she positioned them, so his head was on her lap. Running her fingers through his hair, she hummed an old song from the 21st century. Isaac for the first time since he was created relaxed and closed his eyes.

After an hour, Isaac sat up and looked at her. “I must go back to my quarters,” he said.

“No Isaac, you’re coming home with me tonight and tomorrow we are going to work on helping you process everything together.” Before he could protest, she said, “You don’t have a choice in this matter.” Standing up, she took his hand and the two walked out of the simulator together.


End file.
